Raising children and father
by Amousca
Summary: Anomen might have been knighted, married and have children, but there's still something in him that just isn't settled. His triplets are now thirteen years old, and he seizes every opportunity to be away from home, much to his wife's dismay and sadness..
1. Family reunion

_Hello again! This is the sequel to "Of a feeble constitution", although it's not really necessary to read it first as this is pretty much a stand alone. I repeat my request: please review!_

_**Raising children and father**_

Chapter I. Family reunion

Amousca was sitting in her favourite chair, the small leather-covered chair with low armchairs that could be used to hold the sides of a large book. Right now the large book in her lap was Khelben Blackstaff's _Manual to Spell sequencing_. Before she began reading it, she didn't think there was much to be said about spell sequencers and spell triggers, but then she discovered a number of little details about how to launch or prepare a sequencer that were really useful. She wasn't deeply absorbed in her reading, though, since Samir was playing the harp again.

She couldn't read, she was compelled to listen to him and he knew it, by the look on his face it was obvious. She didn't resist too hard, and let her youngest son barely enchant her with his music. He was becoming a talented bard, and she was proud of him. It had surprised her at first, because he didn't really have anyone in his surroundings to make him aspire to become a bard. But then she marvelled at his artistry and talent and the capacity of her children to surprise her and become accomplished people by themselves, and she encouraged him to do what he wanted to.

Things were different with Anomen, though. Each time she followed that train of thought, she always ended up thinking about the relation between her husband and children. Sometimes, mostly lately, since their three children were now full-time apprentices, she felt his anxiety about worthiness surface again. She tried to ease his worries with small talk and news of the children, but she knew that was something she could not do much about. Lately, Anomen had seized every opportunity he could find to get away from the city; he went for a campaign in the North, almost reaching the Sword Coast, then spent two full weeks in the Umar hills awaiting an army of ettins that never came, then escorted a family member of an Order's knight to Calimshan and was nearly killed by a lich on the way back. There was no one in the Order's small company to breach the magical defences of the lich, of course, so they were nearly all exterminated by one of the not-so-powerful creatures. Amousca still trembled when she thought about it. Right now, Anomen was serving the Order as an honorary guest to Baldur's Gate. She hadn't even been invited and it insulted her more than slightly; she had thought Wessalen a little more courteous than that. Moreover, for once that the kids got a release, and were able to spend three days home, their father wasn't even there.

"Uncle Sar!", Samir exclaimed suddenly, pinching more than one string at a time, creating a cacophony that made the tall warrior laugh.

Sarevok opened his arms, and made the three young half-elves jump in the air at the same time. His strength never stopped to impress the little ones, and they were constantly dreaming up new ways of testing it.

"Can't I have a little too?", Imoen complained, making her appearance from behind her big brother.

"Aunt Immy!", the three teenagers exclaimed at the same time, jumping for her and bringing her to the ground.

She laughed, getting back to her feet with a little help from Sarevok, who merely pulled the three little monsters from atop her. Amousca rose from her chair, and went to bid welcome to her brother and sister, embracing and kissing each. While Imoen allowed herself to be led towards the centre of the room by the three children, Sarevok and Amousca stayed by the door. Imoen sat on the floor in the middle of them, and let them show to her what they were doing at school and such. Amousca looked at them with an fond look on her face. Sarevok felt a certain unwillingness to ask, but then he couldn't help but be curious about her sister's loneliness.

"I would have thought Delryn would be here for their vacation?"

Sarevok never called Anomen "Anomen", he always called him "Delryn". Amousca was not even noticing anymore, except in instances such as this one, where she could feel contempt in her brother's voice.

"He is an honorary guest of the Order from the chapter of Athkatla to the newly opened chapter of Baldur's Gate," Amousca explained stoically. "He is supposed to stay there for a few weeks, providing classes for squires and council about city politics for Ajantis and the other knights who just founded the chapter."

Sarevok crossed his big arms across his wide chest, stretched all his considerable height, and glared down at his sister. She was a foot and a half smaller than he was, very much weaker than he was, and yet he knew he didn't impress her just one bit. She craned her neck to look at him straight in the face, and asked him if he had something to say.

"In _Baldur's Gate_?", Sarevok responded angrily. "Why are you not there with him?"

"Apparently, I was not invited," she answered coldly, calmly.

"With _Ajantis_ being among the founders of the chapter? I'm sure they invited Anomen just so you could go along. One as intelligent as you cannot miss such an obvious scheme."

She shrugged. Apparently, she had thought about it before he had to tell her.

"I know Wessalen does not think so highly of me."

"I doubt Delryn did much to convince him otherwise," Sarevok spat, "because there was not much Wessalen could have done to prevent you from going with your husband, had he asked that you come with him."

"Sarevok, I considered those things, and would thank you not to remind me."

She gave him a stern look, and he gave up. At first, he had thought Delryn was a fine man. Overpious, arrogant, yes, very annoying too, yes indeed, but a good man with a heart. Even before Amousca managed to finally shift his own heart, he could see that. All through the childhood of his children, Anomen had been a loving and present father despite his numerous missions for the Order. Amousca had even had the time to go on a few adventuring campaigns of her own, while Anomen was staying in the city to take care of his kids. Sarevok appreciated that her sister was with such a man – it was better than the never-ending series of conquests of Imoen. But then, lately, he was growing more and more angry with Delryn; was the man blind or just plain stupid? He could see Amousca was suffering from his unjustifiable absences. Sarevok let the air out of his lungs, and uncrossed his arms. Amousca turned to look at her children and her sister playing with them in the middle of the music room. From the discreet glances Imoen was directing their way every now and then, she had an idea of what they were talking about.

"We are in the city for a few days," Sarevok announced, out of a header. "Would you like us in your house?"

She turned to smile at him answering positively, and he felt better to see her smile for real. He wasn't sure before he asked if it was a good idea, but apparently he had been right to ask. Amousca asked Guillaume, the butler, who guided Imoen and Sarevok to two guest rooms.


	2. Knucklebone game

_Hm… So I thought I'd post the second chapter. Please review :-)_

Chapter II. Knucklebone game

The children settled down some when their aunt and uncle left the room. Samir returned to the harp, but playing an innocent piece at the moment. His brother, Matteo, and sister, Coreen, started a knucklebones game. Coreen was winning so far, but both children wouldn't have beaten Anomen, even without his gauntlets of dexterity.

Coreen, the elder, was a spellcaster. At thirteen, she was too young to determine if she was going to be a magician or a sorceress, but she definitely had the trick with the Weave. Right now she was only getting classes of cantrips and monsters and reagents, nothing fascinating yet, but she said she knew she liked magic and was going to become a skilled magic user. She was the most determined of their children. She was the obstinate leader, though not the tyrannical type, but still uncontested. She knew what she wanted and she usually got it. She didn't like much the Cowled Wizards who where her teachers, neither did she like the untalented young people who were there because of their parent's money; she was quite young, but already aware of these things. She was very bright, the president of the school's chess club. Some gnomes as old as she was were better than she was, but she took it rather philosophically for a thirteen-years-old. Amousca wondered where she got her red hair and charisma from each time she looked at the young girl quickly becoming young woman. She was already too mature for her age and alone most of the time. Intelligent and wise and charismatic, but the kind of teenager who, despite her ease with words, ended up pretty much alone, driving the others away with her self-reliance. It worried Amousca sometimes, but she was very proud to have such a bright daughter – brilliance didn't bring dexterity, however, she smiled when she saw her miss her knucklebone.

Matteo was so much like his father. Brown hair, blue eyes, a face that already threatened to be square, he had the same short, straight nose and full mouth than his father. He also had his boiling temperament and wisdom and strength. He was a quiet child, just beginning to take a little more place now that he was away from his house and father and mother and siblings. Amousca had noticed the change in her son, as he gained assurance in himself from being by himself. Sometimes she recognized the same reactions in him than in Anomen, and she kept a close eye on him, but he was doing well. Not being human, paladinhood was impossible to him, so he had chosen to follow his father's footsteps. He was following the way of the warrior-priest of Helm, hoping to be squired in the Order. He didn't really look like he was worried about that, but Amousca noticed he was wise enough not to take it for granted. Being away from the house was doing him a lot of good, she could tell. She was proud of him for being so wise, and slowly learning to claim his place in the world.

Samir was very different. He just entered Haer'Dalis's art school at the Five Flagons and was quickly becoming the heart-winning young man of the place. He was so charismatic it was nearly outrageous, and he knew it. He was not really arrogant about it, but he used the skills he knew he possessed. He was talented for poetry, theatre, music, even for painting; his whole vision of the world was artistic. As a child, he had done a few paintings of the house, and it already showed his artistic sensitivity. He was learning to play the harp and to sing; he had the beautiful, powerful and deep voice of his father, though he did not chant for Helm's ears only. He was more slender than his brother Matteo, leaner and taller. His hair was a very light brown, yellowing under the summer's sun, and he had green eyes with thick brown lashes. He had the long straight nose of the elves and their delicate frame and features. He was the more elven of the whole family, Amousca often thought when she was looking at him. Both physically and artistically, he was elven.

Anomen's relation to each was depending a lot on that, Amousca knew. When they were children, truly children, he didn't have a problem to jump them in the air each in their turn, or to chase them around the house each in turn, or console them of their nightmares each in turn, or taking them all on his knees, pressing them against his heart and telling them that he loved them. But as they grew up, each began to create a different kind of space between them and their father, a space that Anomen had more or less ease to fill. It was easy for him to speak and train with Matteo. He was so obviously proud of the boy that these two didn't need much else to have a perfect father and son relation. It was a little less easy for Anomen to show pride and interest in Coreen's magical studies, because he didn't know magic himself. He always listened intently to her, though, and she knew he cared, but couldn't understand everything she was doing.

As for Samir… It seemed that his bard skills were scaring Anomen. Amousca knew that her husband, being a warrior and a priest, and a little poet, was moved by Samir's poetry; but the knight did not possess the artistry necessary to embrace the talent of his son in other domains, and he didn't know how to express his appreciation of his son's accomplishments. Amousca knew that, because she knew Anomen very well. She also knew that Samir was taking his father's lack of words for a lack of interest. She saw him hurt each time he was showing something to Anomen and didn't receive as much enthusiasm in return as he had hoped; she also saw him obstinately going back to his father, seeking approval for his talent, and hurting more and more each time Anomen's words were inappropriate. Amousca knew that only the words were inappropriate, not the feelings, but Samir was too young to be explained this kind of things; she was afraid that, by the time he was old enough to understand, the wrong would be done for good.

And now Anomen, no doubt sensing that his presence didn't do much good, was fleeing his house and family. Amousca didn't know how to speak of this with him; she had made him speak of and deal with far worse things, including his sister's death and his black heart and his perceived unworthiness, but somehow she didn't know how to tackle this particular problem.

Suddenly she noticed that Sarevok was back in the room, standing still in the doorway to her right. He would have seen her worry, she was sure. There was a vertical line of annoyance in the middle of his forehead, shrinking his tattoo. She smiled, and motioned him in. He came and sat in a chair beside hers. They stayed silent, looking at the children, and suddenly Sarevok grinned and went straight to Matteo's and Coreen's knucklebone table.

"We'll make a deal," he said when they lifted their heads to look at him. "I have the right to cheat with my right hand only, but you two play together and sum your points. If I win, you clean my armour, and if you win, I will do what you want, as long as you tell me now."

"You will take our turn at mucking the stables tomorrow!", Coreen said immediately.

Matteo didn't mind that much the physical workout of mucking the horses' stalls, but Coreen loathed it. Still, Matteo wouldn't complain if Sarevok offered to do it for him. Matteo agreed and moved next to his sister, leaving his place to Sarevok. Amousca closed her book and leaned forward to see what would be happening.

Matteo and Coreen played the first round, an average round, which made a great score once summed. Sarevok played his turn, perfect turn, and they repeated until the end of the game. Sarevok won, by a few points. He was grinning so loud Amousca was sure the neighbours must have heard him. Matteo and Coreen looked at each other, apparently not believing what was happening. Even their mother was laughing at them! Samir, in his corner playing the harp, laughed heartily and said:

"If the three of us are not as strong as he is, did you really believe you two could outdone him in a game of dexterity?"

Matteo and Coreen laughed then, and immediately began to shine their uncle's armour. They were very impressed with the blue dragon scale and Matteo, mostly, marvelled at the hardness, smoothness and lightness of the scale. They were done just in time for dinner.


	3. Nighttime discussion

_Thank you for the reviews, Shara Kortarr and Finduilas._

_To Finduilas: thanks for your comment. You know, I kinda decided a while ago that I didn't care if it could be guessed that English wasn't my mother tongue, because if I am to write fanfiction in French, no one is ever going to read it so… I'm not really feeling like I'm being picked on, since I know I'm not a native English speaker. As for the matter of a beta reader, well… I don't personally know anyone who speaks English, so unless you're offering your personal services (winks), I guess I have to survive without one. I haven't corrected the obvious things you pointed yet since I find it incredibly tedious to edit chapters here, but I promise I'll get to it eventually… (mainly as soon as my current character obsession of a Lone Wolf fanfiction in French leaves me two consecutive seconds to breathe). And, by the way, thank you for pointing the things you pointed out to me. I couldn't find it alone, and since I don't have a beta, I have to rely on reviews :) I had no review at all on the other site so I decided to try it here._

_I consider my duty done if anyone appreciated to read something else than a run-through-the-game and liked my personal take on characters. As for style, I'm always trying to improve, but I accept my failings without much complex ;)_

Chapter III. Nighttime discussion

Imoen finally came down from her room for the dinner, looking sleepy. She explained that she wasn't a heartless warrior, her, and needed a little sleep once in a while. Sarevok smiled but did not answer, and pulled her chair for her. She almost held the chair herself, worried he would pull it away the second she decided to sit, but he very gentlemanly pushed the chair so she could sit. He did the same for Amousca and Samir, feeling silly, did so for Coreen. She smiled and told him to keep it for another young lady, but he feigned a very convincing insulted look and she almost apologized.

The dinner was happy, with the two very rare guests; the two adventurers were not in Athkatla more than about twice a year, since most of their adventures for the moment were taking place in Calimshan. Mazzy, Minsc and Nalia were with them, currently resting in the Five Flagons, but no one else. They said they never found a priest willing to accompany them, though they almost convinced Cernd, who finally decided to stay in the service of his Grove.

"Well," Imoen rectified, "Viconia would have come with us, but I don't think it would have been a very harmonious party."

"I certainly don't think she would make a good friend out of Mazzy," Amousca added.

Amousca saw Matteo's eyes shine at the speech about Sarevok's party needing a priest and she smiled; he never admitted he dreamed of the adventuring life. He probably thought he would worry his mother if he said so, but she knew very well what awaited him in the Order. She just hoped there would be very numerous goblin-killing campaigns before a war with giants or anything like that.

The teenagers were allowed to stay up a little longer than usual, to speak with their uncle and aunt, but were finally put to bed. Imoen followed them, saying she needed a full night of sleep to get back her spells, if Sarevok truly wanted to hit the road the next morning. Sarevok and Amousca stayed alone in the music room, the room where everyone spent most of the time.

"Sis," Sarevok started.

"Oh no, Sar, not again?", she begged.

Sarevok would have laughed to see such a supplicating look on her face in other circumstances. That night, though, it depressed him.

"I will repeat myself as many times as necessary," Sarevok went on obstinately. "Something needs to be done about Delryn."

"I would like to know, my dear brother, what you consider needs to be done about my husband?", she said glaring at him.

There was threat in her tone, and Sarevok became very careful. It was the first time he really tried to directly intervene in their matrimonial affairs, and he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"I only say, sis, that he shouldn't be away for once that his children are home. Moreover, he should not go to Baldur's Gate without his wife, his wife who just so happens to be the Hero of Baldur's Gate, among other places. I don't know why he is doing this, I honestly don't understand, but someone must make him understand that it is wrong."

"I'm not really used to the big brotherly Sarevok. Since when do you consider yourself so good that you have the right to meddle in my life?", Amousca answered indignantly.

It hurt him, to hear her, among everyone, remind him of his now past evil intentions. He realized then that she really was insulted that he put is nose in her business.

"You don't have to insult me, you know," he answered angrily. "You just have to tell me to get out, and I shall leave you to your silent and hidden suffering!"

He was up and striding for the door before she even moved, apparently startled by the sudden loudness of his voice. Then he felt her tiny elven hand on his forearm and he stopped, slowly, dragging her a few steps without even noticing. Then he turned and looked at her. She looked sorry and apologized. He sighed and they went back to their chairs.

"I know you mean well, Sar, but this is not really of your business. Besides, if I don't know what to do, how can you help me?"

"Well, right now I can offer to be your confident. I certainly can't guess everything that worries you when I only come here once or twice a year. Why isn't Delryn here?"

She took a breath and seemed to become even smaller than she was. Timidly at first, then more and more vividly, she explained how Anomen was fleeing his own house, how he seemed afraid of any contact with Samir and with his other children too, probably afraid to make Samir jealous. Sarevok listened silently, cursing Delryn in his mind. Then he remembered what Amousca had told him about Cor Delryn, and Sarevok thought about his own father and what he would have made him if not for Amousca, and he stopped cursing. He tried to encourage his sister afterwards, trying to see with her if they could figure a way for her to talk about that to Delryn. Amousca was more calm after that, even if no real solution had surfaced.

They both went to their chambers to sleep then. _I may be a heartless warrior_, Sarevok thought, removing his boots, _but I still need a night of sleep once in a while_. He removed his clothes, not bothering to put on a night robe, and fell asleep immediately.


	4. Never leave three teenagers alone with

_Sorry for those of you I confused… I posted the wrong chapter. Note to self: remember never to post anything on Friday nights after three hours of Spanish and three hours of stats… my brain was such a good jelly that I didn't even see my mistake… had to get a review to notice. So, things back under control now:_

Chapter IV. Never leave three teenagers alone with your butler…

Coreen cried when Imoen and Sarevok left, but her two brothers mocked her and consoled her, not being very happy themselves. Moreover, they were alone in the house, because their mother left with her siblings to meet other adventurers from her past at the Five Flagons. They were old enough to stay alone with Guillaume, and Amousca had to very sternly warn them against any bad practical joke at the expense of the buttler to be sure he would not flee the house out of despair before the end of the day.

Mazzy and Nalia both greeted her with embraces and kisses on the cheeks. Boo squeaked joyfully when she patted gently his head, then touched Minsc's shoulder. They spent a short while in the common room of the Five Flagons, then the adventurers had to go. They had a mind-sucking illithid to defeat and were in Athkatla because they needed some reagent, one only Ribald could get in all of Amn, to save the currently affected mind. Amousca told them goodbye, and watched them leave the Bridge district, strong nostalgia in her. She found herself thinking her children old enough for her to leave the house on occasion. The last fourteen years in the same house had been a welcome rest and respite, but maybe she was ready to go back to a little more action. She wondered if the Order would appreciate a spellcaster on one of her campaigns, but she didn't think so; unless Anomen petitioned especially for her to join one of the campaigns he led, she would never be allowed. She didn't really want to form another party with a few people that she didn't know, her old companions all being retired (like good Keldorn), already hired by someone else (like good Minsc), or already busy with responsibilities of their own (like good Valygar, keeper of the Umar hills and father of his son).

She went back to the estate and found her children deep into conspiracy on how to get Guillaume to open the door of the cellar. They gave her a very sorry look when she caught them in the middle of a bad practical joke, but just then the door of the cellar opened, Guillaume apparently needing wine for the cook, and there were loud shouts and falling sounds as whatever trap the youngsters had laid was unfolding. Amousca gave them one final stern look before going to see if Guillaume was alright. He wouldn't curse in her presence, but was obviously very angry, and covered in glue and feathers. The very sticky glue used by monks to repair leather-back books. Amousca dispelled the glue with three washing cantrips, and let Guillaume dust himself off the feathers.

She disciplined her children by ordering them all to present their excuses to Guillaume, then spend the rest of the afternoon in their separate rooms. She had Guillaume watch from time to time if they truly were each in their individual room, and the butler apparently enjoyed making sure they were receiving their punishment. Amousca was sad, however, that she had to lose this afternoon, not being able to do something with her children, even in this rare occasion where they were all home at the same time. Tomorrow would be the last day before they went back for their apprenticeship; Coreen would not be back before three weeks, while Samir and Matteo would receive a short leave of one day in two weeks.

The elf worked a little in the library, making a summary of the chapters she already read in Khelben's book. It did not take her long, however, and she soon began a new chapter, which kept her busy all through afternoon. When dinner was announced, she left the library and went to table. The children were there, apparently relieved that their punishment was over. They were very quiet and very polite during the meal and Amousca thought, smiling to herself: "Good kids". At least they were learning their lesson.


	5. Hasty return

_Aw, I can't believe I did this… so sorry for the stupid mistake._

_Thank you very much Finduilas for your review (which alerted me) and for your suggestions. I removed the offending "kid" and removed some lines on difference of size. Thank you again :-)_

Chapter V. Hasty return

Suddenly there was a commotion in the entrance, the door being swung wide open on the rainy night. Guillaume shouted:

"Who dares…"

Then he kept silence. Amousca gestured her children to stay where they were, and quickly stood and went to the door to see what was happening.

A tall man was standing in the doorway. For a moment Amousca felt her blood run cold, wondering if it was a vampire who had not been invited in, but then the man moved, and she recognized her husband.

"Anomen? What's wrong?"

She ran to him, who staggered in, and let himself drop into a chair. He was draped in a dark, ragged cloak, with a bulky stuffing at the shoulders; she had not recognized Anomen under it. He removed the hood and Amousca stared at him.

"I'm tired," he said. "Baldur's Gate's far. The horse needs a rub down."

"You come all the way from Baldur's Gate?", Amousca asked, not really understanding what he was doing there and still suspecting some serious business.

He nodded once.

"Is there no restoration scroll in store somewhere?", he finally asked. "I'd like to tell properly to my wife and children that I am happy to be home."

The three teenagers were still in the dining room, but their three heads were very visible in the doorway.

"I am afraid not, my lord, but Guillaume can go to buy one."

The butler put on his cloak, and thanked the lady for the water-proof cantrip she cast on his clothes. She gave him enough gold to buy the scroll, and he went out in the night.

"Let me explain later," Anomen begged, letting his head rest on the back of the chair, closing his eyes and almost falling unconscious.

The three children could barely contain themselves; they wanted to run to him to greet him, but he didn't look so well, so they obeyed their mother and stayed in the kitchen.

Amousca unfastened the cloak and pushed it backwards, freeing Anomen's face and shoulders of the heavy, drenched cloak. He was wearing his armour and had his weapons; right now he was leaning on the Dragon shield, fastened to his back. There was no blood visible; he just seemed tired. Amousca was truly intrigued; he must have rode non-stop for close to twenty-four hours, changing horse at least three times, to come back from Baldur's Gate that quick. Why would he do that? If something truly important had happened, shouldn't he have gone to the temple or the Order's headquarters?

She watched his near-unconsciousness for a short while before Guillaume returned, his cloak dripping, but her cantrip still holding. She took the scroll and read it herself; maybe Matteo would have been more efficient with it, but she wanted the children to stay a safe distance away until her husband recovered. The scroll gave him back some strength, apparently, because he sat, unfastened his weapons and shield, and stood in front of his wife. He said, looking briefly at the servant:

"Guillaume, would you please go to the kitchen, and prepare some tea while my wife welcomes me?"

"Very well, my lord," he said with a bow of the head.

He left the hall and went to the kitchen, closing the door behind him; three pairs of eyes were visible until at last the door closed. Anomen was removing his armour as the servant left, and suddenly Amousca put a hand to his arm, trying to stop him, and asked:

"What's wrong, Anomen? Why are you back so soon?"

He finished to remove the red dragon scale despite her questions, and finally let the scale fall on the chair with his shield and Crom Faeyr. Then he turned to look at her, and he was so grave, it frightened her.

"What is it?", she asked finally, her voice full of terror.

Then he took a step forward, took her in his arms and held her so tightly to him that she almost couldn't breathe. Tears welled up in her eyes as he hugged her so, all bend over her because he was much taller than she was. Finally he unsqueezed her some and said, voice shaken, his face in her hair:

"I had to come back. I couldn't miss the children's vacation."

She pushed him back suddenly to look at his face. He was looking guilty and tired.

"That is quite apart from your behaviour as of late," she underlined, trying to keep a neutral tone.

His face expressed another degree of guilt and he said:

"I will explain what brought this realization as soon as we have another minute in private, but for now I believe my daughter and sons await to see me."

She bowed her head, saying she agreed, and followed her husband as he walked towards the door of the dining room.


	6. Another family reunion

Chapter VI. Another family reunion

When he opened the door, Amousca had the time to see three little figures jumping from the chairs where they had quietly been sitting to run to their father. They crashed into him and into each other in their hurry to hug him. Anomen, tired as he was despite the restoration scroll, almost fell over, but managed to keep his balance, thanks to the help of Amousca, who put a hand to his back, to keep him standing.

"Father!", they repeated all at the same time, hugging him and almost jumping where they were standing.

"Easy, little ones!", he laughed. "Do not fall me over!"

"Imoen lets us do it," Samir pointed out, wily.

"Be gentle with your aunt," Anomen scolded, although with a great smile on his face.

"Will you take the meal with us?", Coreen asked feverishly.

"Will you be here tomorrow?", Matteo added.

"Will you take us to the forest again?", Samir asked, full of hope.

"Will you…"

The next "Will you" by Matteo was interrupted by Anomen's sudden fit of laughter.

"Calm down! I am here for at least a week, so you do not have to worry about me going away again. Not when I just arrived."

There was a silence. The three children took a step back to look at their father, getting back a little of their usual reserve.

"We could go to the forest as Samir proposes, if the weather is good, and if it pleases everyone," Anomen said.

"I love the forest!", Coreen approved immediately, with a radiant smile.

"We have not been for a walk outside the walls for a while," Matteo approved.

"And you, my lady? What do you think of this idea?"

He turned to Amousca with a broad, warm smile on his face.

"This is an excellent idea. I will have a chance to collect certain plants with Coreen and I am sure Samir will find a song that fits the place."

Samir smiled proudly and Coreen exclaimed, a little panicked maybe :

"I have to check my reagents book again! I forgot everything about the basic brew for healing and fortifying potions…"

"Do not worry, my daughter, we will study them tomorrow as we have the reagents under our eyes," Amousca reassured.

"I can also take some time to see your progress with the war hammer, Matteo," Anomen added thoughtfully.

"I'm sure I can make him miss," Samir said, lost in thought.

"Oh no," Matteo said.

Mother and father laughed, and everyone settled down for the meal. Anomen didn't eat much, tired as he was, and the dinner was not long, because he wanted to retire early, to be well for the little excursion the next day. Coreen, Matteo and Samir each in turn told him what they had done since the last time they saw him. Coreen was very proud to announce that she would soon have the right to produce potion brews for the Cowled Wizards, when she would have her second year of formation completed and her exams passed. Matteo said he had a little trouble with his Monsters class, but that Imoen had helped him to remember everything about orcs with her stories.

"Imoen?", Anomen asked.

"She and Sarevok came for a short visit yesterday," Amousca told him. "They left for Calimshan at noon."

Anomen made a short pause, and finally said:

"Too bad I missed them. I have not spoken to them or their companions for a while."

There was another pause, then Samir began:

"We began to work on our final play the day before the vacation."

"Final play?", Anomen inquired.

Samir had been talking about this famous play since the day he learned about it. Though, thinking back on it, Amousca realized he had never mentioned it before in Anomen's presence. Samir then explained that each year, there was a play in the theatre of the Five Flagons, a play whose actors were students of Haer'Dalis's school. Usually, the actors were in the two or three last years of their apprenticeship, but Samir had been chosen to play the harp for the music of the play.

"What is the play?", Anomen asked.

"It's a new play, written by Cyrando the gnome. It's a musical comedy about love between a paladin and a gnome."

Anomen and Amousca burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?", Samir asked indignantly.

"Cyrando is married to Irlana, a lady, paladin of the Order," Amousca answered, still smiling.

"Oh," Samir said, before being won over by laughter as well as his brother and sister.

When they were done speculating on the "comedy" about such a strange match, Samir added, almost casually:

"There will be a harp solo in the second act."

Amousca shot a look at Anomen she hoped he would see. But he never looked at her. He was staring at his son, pride on his face.

"When you said you began to work on the play, Samir, I assumed you would be playing the harp, as you often repeat it is what you prefer to do in the plays at your school. Will you be playing this harp solo?"

"Yes," Samir answered shyly.

"Then, by all means, secure places for us for this play!", Anomen exclaimed with a smile. "I cannot wait to hear your talents entertaining a whole room full of people, not just the five of us."

Samir blushed a dark red and muttered a "yes, sir", nose in his plate. Anomen was apparently proud enough of himself, because he finished his wine and stood.

"I will hear more of each of you tomorrow," he said while standing, "but right now I need some rest. Good night, my children."

He walked around the table and kissed each of his children on the forehead, before getting out and calling to Guillaume. Letting the teenagers finish their meal, Amousca heard him give instructions for the care of his armour, and that Guillaume stood ready to get another restoration scroll the next morning.


	7. Late night

_So… no use in postponing the end eh!_

Chapter VII. Late night

The kids were a little too excited to eat much, so the meal was over quickly. Amousca led them to their rooms, told them good night with a kiss, and let them go to bed alone; they were old enough for that now.

Expecting to find Anomen sound asleep, she entered the master's room on tiptoe. She went to the wardrobe, and retrieved her night gown despite the dark, her elven sight helping. She removed her robes, still careful to be silent, and put on her night gown. When she turned to go to bed, she found Anomen staring at her, fully awake and grinning.

"I promised you an explanation, my lady," he said, sitting up in bed.

She came to sit next to him. He looked red in her infravision, and she could see his skin was flushed with blood. He was not really tired right now, she realized; for a man with such a constitution, a restoration scroll probably helped a lot.

"I met Ajantis in Baldur's Gate," he began.

She had not travelled for long with the paladin, but it had been enough to gain his respect, she knew.

"We spoke of different things for a while; he is a very pleasant man. Then he asked me about Saradush and the Throne of Baal. I told him I did not really know what to tell him, because he was obviously familiar with the story. So he told me he had heard I was married to an elven woman who had been a Baalspawn. I found him very respectful when he spoke about that, unlike many paladins unfamiliar with you. And so, I told him it was true, and your name. Then he stared at me for a while, before asking, looking a little angry, if I was unfamiliar with your adventures in Baldur's Gate. I told him that I wasn't, and then he asked me why you were not there with me. I was a little shocked at first, to hear his tone of reproach, then he explained he had been adventuring with you for a short while, and was wondering why you did not wish to go back to Baldur's Gate. Then I explained to him that our children were to be home for three days, and that didn't happen very often, and that you preferred to stay in Athkatla with them."

Anomen paused shortly and Amousca, with elven infravision, could see the blood rushing to his face; he was blushing in the dark.

"Then he shot me a look so disdainful that I took my glove and threatened to throw him in his face to challenge him if he didn't explain why he was so haughty with me, while I did nothing to deserve such despise from him. He looked at me, and said: "You have the chance to be married with such a wonderful woman, who gave you children, and you leave her alone in Athkatla to come here to challenge me, who wanted nothing more than her company. What an ironic turn of events." I let down my glove, and sat back in front of him. I had to be told by a stranger to see the absurd in the situation. I reminded myself of my father, then, except I am not fleeing my loved ones in drink, I am fleeing in body."

Amousca put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.

"You are not like your father, my lord. Look, what you did tonight. They were all so happy to see you, surely you cannot deny or refuse to see it? And then that wonderful discussion around the table about the interests of each of them, especially the promise to Samir that you will go to his play. You love them and you show them, Anomen."

"Still, I should have been here more often recently," he said.

"You are here tonight and the surprise you made us will quickly make them forget your past absences if you continue to be here when it is important."

"I'd like to be able to share with Samir like I share with Matteo," he said again, dreamily.

"Well, speak of poetry, which you have an interest and understanding of, I trust," Amousca smiled, thinking back of the things he had said about her back when he was just beginning to court her. "Tell him the song he plays is lovely. Say that his painting represents a beautiful sight of our world. That is all he needs."

Anomen sighed.

"I am trying, my love, but sometimes I do not find the words."

"I know. But do not worry, give him attention and he will come to understand your occasional lack of words. He loves you. They all do."

She paused.

"I love you."

Anomen turned, smiling at her, all unhappiness forgotten. She was beautiful in the moonlight; her hair seemed silver and her incredible eyes, light brown bordering on yellow, looked silver too. The night gown almost discovered her shoulders and her hair was down; she always wore it in a knot in public, and the long curls were more impressive when she finally let them down on her back. He touched her cheek lightly, then drove her closer to him, sliding one side of the gown over her shoulder to kiss it. She put a small, cool hand on his chest, pushing him away, laughing:

"Are you not tired from your wild ride, my lord?"

"Apparently, restoration scrolls do miracles for me. Why do you think I asked Guillaume to buy another one?"

She laughed as he pulled her down next to him.


End file.
